1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to computing data, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to display data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Augmented reality (AR) is commonly described as a live, direct or indirect, view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated sensor input such as sound, video, graphics or global positioning system data. AR software applications, which are types of orientation aware applications, are often used on mobile devices to assist users in finding physical objects or locations in the physical world by displaying computer-generated visual objects near the physical objects or locations.
It is difficult to properly demonstrate to an audience orientation aware applications that participate in three-dimensional space, such as AR applications. Specifically, in order to properly demonstrate an orientation aware application to an audience, the audience should understand the orientation and movement of the device running the orientation aware application. This allows the audience to more accurately understand the extent to which the orientation aware application is responding to a demonstrator's movement. This understanding is difficult to achieve if a viewer in the audience does not share the same viewpoint as the demonstrator. For example, as illustrated in the setup 100 of FIG. 1, one existing approach to addressing this issue has been to employ a camera person 101 with a video camera 102 that follows behind the demonstrator 103 holding a device 105 and attempts to capture the demonstrator's point of view of an environment 106. The video feed of the camera is then displayed on a screen 107 that can be viewed by the audience. This approach, however, requires logistical coordination, an additional video camera 102, and an additional person 101 present. Additionally, the resulting demonstration is often ineffective, as it is very difficult for the video camera person to capture the demonstrator's point of view by following the demonstrator around and pointing a camera over the demonstrator's shoulder.